Babysitting Mishaps
by mischief manage
Summary: All the adults are out for a night on the town celebrating Harry's birthday. Teddy and Victoire are forced to babysit all of their baby cousins and mishaps are happening EVERYWHERE.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy flew up in the sky and let his turquoise hair whip his face. He always flew his broom when he wanted to think, just like Harry taught him.

He finally got his acceptance to Hogwarts but he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. As he flew around his house a couple times, he concluded that he probably wanted his parents to be there for him too.

Teddy knew he had his best friend, Victoire (also his crush), his grandmother, the Weasleys, and his godfather Harry yet, he missed his parents. He didn't care that he never even knew them because he knew that they died as noble people. How he wished they were here…

Teddy felt a tad bit left out since Lily was born. Harry didn't have nearly as much time for him as he used to. He turned a sharp corner, barely missing the chimney, and set his broomstick back on the ground.

"Teddy, where are you?" Victoire's voice brought Teddy back into reality and he leaped off his broom to show himself.

"I'm right here." His voice answered back croaky but he shook it off and placed his broom against the house.

"You know Teddy; I would think you'd be more excited to start Hogwarts soon.

"And who says I'm not excited?"

"Well-." Victoire luckily inherited her father's smooth voice so she was easier to understand then her mother. She took his hand and they both sat down on a patch off dry grass. "You're riding your broom."

Teddy mumbled under his breath really quietly so Victoire wouldn't hear. He wasn't surprised to know that Victoire could read him like a book. He wasn't, however, going down without a fight.

"I always ride my broom."

Victoire giggled, obviously enjoying his acts of denial. "Teddy, we both know that every time you're upset, you ride your broom around the house so that no one can see you."

Teddy was lost for words so instead of answering, he turned his hair a bright shade of yellow and smiled. _At least I still have Victoire…_

"Why did you need me?" Teddy was desperate to change the subject.

"Uncle Ron wanted us o watch the kids while they discuss _adult issues_." Victoire rolled her eyes when she said "adult issues" because they both knew that they just wanted to get away and reminisce with each other without the kids. They burst into fits of laughter while entering the always crowded Burrow.

James sat in a corner experimenting with dungbombs that George left lying around while Rose and Albus did somersaults. Teddy and Victoire looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"At least we'll get paid for this." Teddy couldn't help but imagine all the money he had hidden under his floor board back and his grandmother's house from baby-sitting.

"There you guys are." Teddy and Victoire spun around at these words that were uttered out of Hermione's mouth.

All in a crooked line were Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George, Percy, Neville, Luna, Andromeda, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley.** (Try saying that three times fast.)** They were all grinning at Teddy and Victoire.

"Now as both of you know today is Harry's birthday." They both shook their heads pretending to listen to Ginny knowing already of the tasks hat laid ahead. "We'd love to take you guys along with us but we need someone to watch the kids. Are you guys okay with that?"

All of the adults looked at Teddy and Victoire with innocent looking faces. They knew that whether or not they agreed to baby-sit that they'd have to look after the kids one way or another.

"Yes. We're fine with that Aunt Ginny. We are 100 capable of watching the little pai- I mean kids." Teddy pinched himself for almost calling his cousins pain in the butts but luckily none of the adults noticed because of their excitement to getting out of the house. (Except maybe George noticed)

"All of the adults took one step to their left, their legs itching to leave, but Hermione stopped them all and turned her head toward the kids.

"I just wanted you guys to remember that-"

"Dinners in the oven and desserts are on the counter. Don't answer any owls you don't know about and emergency addresses are levitating above the owls. Lily is sleeping and feed her a bottle every two hours and you all love us very much and want us to have a good time." Victoire obviously memorized the baby-sitting speech forwards and backwards. She finished he explanation by staring back at the adults who were impressed by Victoire. Bill was even beaming.

Hermione was obviously unexpecting being interrupted and straightened up. Ron was hiding his laughs and Teddy was waiting for their usual chorus of "byes" With that last bit of business done, all the adults practically ran out the door to get outside to apparate.

"Love you."

"Bye."

"See yah."

"Be Good."

"Have fun."

Bye."

"Kisses."

"Ba Bye."

"Be careful."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Don't play with dungbombs."

"See you later kids."

"Bye."

Once George said his "Bye" and closed the door with his wand, they listened silently for fourteen apparition pops and high fived each other.

"We finally have the house to ourselves."

"And the way you memorized Hermione's speech, you're a genius."

However, Teddy and Victoire spoke a tad bit to soon because at that moment, the dungbomb that James was playing with… exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoire and Teddy stared at the dirt that carpeted the room. James laughed but Rose and Albus started to cry thus, waking up Lily.

"This is absolute mayhem!" Teddy was infuriated and his hair turned into a deadly sort of red to match his now bloodshot eyes. Victoire looked at him in complete horror and slapped him in the back of his head.

"OW! Whats you do that for?" His eyes turned hazel again and his hair turned back to turquoise.

"For being an idiot."

Teddy opened his mouth but closed it again. He couldn't come up with a possible comeback.

While Teddy stood there dumbfounded, Victoire scooped did her best to pick up all three of the kids and limped over to the bathroom.

"I'm-gonna-give them-a-bath." Once she got to the bathroom, she closed the door shut leaving Teddy by himself. Mumbling all the while, he did his best to clean up the dirt that stained practically every piece of furniture in the living room. **(Remember, he can't do magic) **

Teddy realized that Lily was still crying so he dropped all his work and rushed over to her crib. Teddy leaned over the edge only to smell a sick twisted smell that can only mean one thing…

**Meanwhile….**

SPLASH! Victoire was soaked from head to toe in dirty bath water. James, Rose, and Albus seemed to have fun pouring water on her head. She spat some water out of her mouth and tried, yet again, to clean her cousins.

"Now James stop doing- OW! Albus that hurt-Rose stop pouring the shampoo."

She sighed and placed her hand on her wet hips. When she thought things couldn't get more out of hand, she realized that she forgot to turn off the faucet. Water started leaking out on all sides into onto the bathroom floor. Empty, deranged looking shampoo bottles flew into the air straight at her face. As she clutched her cheek, moaning in agony, she tried her best to mop up the floor.

James and Albus started doing strange little tap dances while Rose sang a song in baby talk. Victoire, not realizing what she was doing, slipped on one of the shampoo bottles that littered the ground and fell on her back to the floor.

Her pathetic attempts to sit back up failed miserably. The infants laughed and jumped around even more which doubled the amount of water.

Victoire rubbed the bump on her head from falling and finally managed to shut the water off before the bathroom drowned. Albus leaped out of the tub followed by Rose and James. Not exactly knowing how, Albus was able to open the door and soon the toddlers were streaking around the house.

Victoire rolled her eyes and with clothes clinging to her skin raced out to grab hold of them.

As Victoire entered the living room, she and Teddy stared at each other with humor in their eyes. Teddy smelled awfully bad from changing Lily's diaper and Victoire was soaked head to toe in water with a bump on her head.

Teddy was trying his best not to laugh at Victoire's appearance and Teddy could tell that she was trying to do the same.

Rose started to roll around on the carpet bumping into the untidy shelves almost knocking over the Weasley clock.

James and Albus copied her actions giggling with great delight. Teddy and Victoire used this time for an advantage and scooped them up and held changed them into clothes against their wails of protest.

Victoire and Teddy slumped onto the sofa when finished. Thy burst into another fit of laughter.

"You look as though the giant squid sunk you underwater."

"Oh Yah! Well you smell worse than Uncle Ron did after trying to rescue Rose from a mud puddle without his wand."

"I don't smell that bad…do I?"

Teddy's hair turned to his normal turquoise shade as he and Victoire continued laughing, totally oblivious as James thought it would be funny to eat a flying finktopper.

James started inflating to the size of a giant ball and started flying up in the air with squeals of delight. Before Teddy or Victoire could do anything about it, James took hold of Rose's hand who took hold of Albus's hand making them all fly up in the air.

The overwhelmed 11 year olds jumped as high in the air as possible to catch their cousins but they were just not tall enough to do as much as to even come as close as an inch to catching them.

Teddy had a worried expression plastered on his face as his cousins almost flew out the window.

"What happened?." Was all that was able to come out of Teddy's mouth.

"I think James ate one of George's new inventions."

"How long do you think it'll last?"

Right when those last few words, however, were uttered, James deflated and they all landed comfy on the couch laughing.

Albus looked excited at the thought of flying as he clapped his hands and screamed, "Again! Again!"

Victoire and Teddy both looked at each other with exasperated looks.

"We better get paid big time for this."


	3. Chapter 3

It looked like a one of a kind Kodak moment with Rose and Albus cuddled up together on the floor like siblings and James just poking his brother.

Victoire stood up and announced, "I'm gonna go change into some dry clothes and take a shower." and walked off leaving Teddy alone with the kids.

Lily started to cry again and an infuriated Teddy walked over. Lily had red tuffs of hair and hazel eyes. She was a splitting image of her mother.

At the sight of Teddy, Lily stopped crying and motioned her hands for Teddy to pick her up. Teddy (Being the clumsy pushover he is) smiled and gave in. He carefully picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

"I swear to you that being the youngest has its props." Teddy smiled and talked to Lily for company because it was so quiet.

Teddy walked over to the couch still holding baby Lily. She started to whimper so to make her laugh, Teddy turned his hair different colors. He couldn't help himself so he showed off a bit by changing shapes of his nose too.

Teddy laid her down gently on the floor to get her bottle and did so as carefully as possible. Lily crawled over to her siblings and cousins and while she did so, Teddy tripped. (**Even though Lily is only 3 weeks old, she is a witch and therefore can crawl at this early age)**

This made Lily laugh even more while Teddy got up blushing from falling. He walked over to the counter to get her bottle and watched Lily while doing so. She cuddled up next to Rose and yawned.

He came back and scooped Lily from the floor and shoved a bottle down as gently as possible not wanting to hurt Harry's only daughter. He thought she looked so peaceful in his arms.

Lily sucked on the bottle slowly and Teddy could hear the popping noises that came from the bottle as she sucked. Teddy didn't know why but he started to ramble to her as in the background he heard the shower come on once again.

"You must be very lucky Lily. You have siblings and parents, and cousins. I'd much rather trade places with you. You never have to go through what I have. I hope you never will at least. You have Harry and Ginny to take care of you."

Teddy didn't know why, but he actually felt like Lily could understand him. It was like she was actually listening and taking in every word he said.

Teddy started to tear up but brushed the tears away as quickly as possible. "I don't think any parent should have to leave their children unless…unless they have to." Teddy let the tears roll down now. He didn't care.

He has seen pictures of his parents but it would never truly be the same as actually having them. Lily did something that took Teddy by surprise; Lily wrapped her small fingers around Teddy's thumb.

Teddy wiped his eyes for the hundredth time and smiled as Lily looked up at him with her piercing brown eyes. He looked at his thumb which was being held by Lily. Even though she was only a baby, he could tell she understood him.

For what seemed like hours, Teddy just sat there on the couch and held his baby god cousin. James finally gave in and walked over to Teddy and snuggled with him. Teddy felt little fingers release his thumb and looked down to Lily who also slept.

If anything deserved to be a Kodak moment, this was one of them.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

**A/N- This is one of those family sentimental scenes so bare with me here. I would like to thank my reviewers and J.K Rowling who wrote that little quote that says "Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless they have to." I hate Hannah Montana but I felt like those lyrics fit in perfectly with the scene so thanks to her Dad too for writing that. Peace out!**


End file.
